halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faluwol
, formerly Lehoviff |height= * Males: 168 centimeters (5 ft 6 in) (aprox. average) * Females: 8 meters (26 ft) (aprox. average) |weight= * Males: 118 kilograms (260 lb) (aprox. average) * Females: 10 to 16 tonne tonne (11–17.6 ton) (aprox. average) |skincolor=Mottled gray/brown/green/black/purple |distinctions=Short, stocky, round head, exoskeleton with wrinkly skin, high-pitched voice, stubby limbs |equipment= * * |types = * * * * * * |affiliation = , , Unggoy holdouts, |notable = * * * * * Honcha * Dayab * Gaafi |othernames = * Grunt * Unggoy * Chimp * Crab * Monkey * Gas-sucker * Crybaby * Goblin * Gnome * Dwarf }} .}} The Faluwol (Latin, Monachus frigus, meaning "cold monk") are a species of squat bipedal arthropod native to the planet . They are the lowest-ranking species in the unified races of the , and are frequently mistreated by almost every higher-ranking race ( , , ). Faluwol are primarily used as laborers, slaves, or, in combat situations, cannon fodder. They are one of the later races to be introduced into their hierarchy, and were either the second or third Covenant species to be encountered by . They are referred to as Grunts by humans, and Unggoy (Gnomes) by the Sangheili, mainly because they are considered weak compared to their superiors and perform the majority of the labor required by their masters. History Tribal Origins The Faluwol's existence was first logged by the approximately 114,000 years BC, at the planet later to be known as Lehoviff. They were an arthropodian species, currently organized in the form of hundreds of matriarchal tribes littered across the northern continent, Tefenan. While wars were common, currently no tribe was in dominion, and battles almost appeared to be mutual agreement among the matriarchs. Further examination revealed that these wars were used as a form of population control, resulting from the excessive breeding common to the species. This system had formed because Tefenan was a relatively small continent, bordered by oceans as well as having several deserts, limiting the tribes' chance for expansion. If a serious dispute was intended, the actual battle would go to the queens to fight each other themselves, and those from the losing tribe would either join their new tribe or be killed. This system had been in place for the Faluwol for thousands of years, and was unlikely to change as long as they could not exit the continent. The zealous desire by previous tribes to control the whole of Tefenan had been tempered by the difficulty of the conquest, and the difficulty of controlling the entire landscape by only one matriarch. Most attempts, while they had gained momentum quickly, had failed to get far, and usually ended with a thousand dead and the formerly conquering tribe being blockaded by its neighbors, ensuring it would not rise up again. Without the means to develop technology aboard the continent, ascendance of one tribe was a remote possibility. Colonial Expansion Intellectual ascendance, however, was the alternative. 160 years after their discovery by the Forerunners, the tribes of Tefenan began an enormous race for artistic and philosophical dominance, creating a period known as the Great Education that lasted for roughly 400 years. Efforts of theirs would range from the creation of enormous monuments, to creating ideologies and philosophies that spread amongst the people. While the identity of the dominant rulers would change hands many times along the centuries, for the commoners it was a glorious time, because now a single individual with a bright idea had the chance of being heard by his matriarch and deciding the tribe's fate. Though the rulers' would maintain the main spotlight, it could be shared with an offspring. The Great Education was truly the people's age. Formation of the Dominion The First Flood War The Second Flood War Relocation and Recession Industrial Conflict Induction into the Covenant The Unggoy Rebellion The War of Purification Post-War Struggles "Galactic Realization" The 2nd Induction Description Anatomy and physiology Psychology and behavior Reproduction Culture Customs Languages Organization Homeworld Rank Rank structure Other Ranks Category:Unggoy